Un pequeño obsequio de navidad
by tsuyu-san
Summary: One shot, especial de navidad de Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks. Luego de la batalla con Cell, las cosas no han ido bien para Vegeta, es por eso que Bulma lo apuesta todo a un milagro de navidad.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de akira toriyama.

Amigos y amigas, aqui les dejo un especial de navidad como regalo para lo disfruten!

El pequeño obsequio de navidad

Los días comenzaban a volverse notablemente fríos cuando la paz empezaba nuevamente su dominio en la tierra. Habían pasado unas semanas desde la batalla con Cell, y el inesperado final habia dejado a todos sumamente confundidos y vacíos.

Cell había muerto, y Goku había elegido permanecer en el otro mundo. Nada había salido según lo esperado y resultaba muy difícil sentirse alegre en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, el alivio era inevitable.

Trunks del futuro se encontraba recuperado y empezaba a preparar su partida. Su padre estaba muy distante y callado. Más de lo normal. Aquellas batallas habían sido un fracaso para él. Tantos años de entrenamiento y había fallado, había visto morir a su hijo del futuro, y el hijo híbrido de Kakarotto los había salvado. Nada podría haber ido peor.

Trunks sabía que su padre no estaba bien. El año entrenando juntos le habia enseñado muchas cosas sobre Vegeta. A pesar de la frialdad, de las cosas que dijera, de la distancia que generara, el Saiyayin tenía sentimientos.

Vegeta se encontraba en el techo de la casa, mirando el frío atardecer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quitado su traje y llevaba ropa ordinaria, señal de que comenzaba a sentir que la batalla había terminado.

Trunks se dirigió hacia él con un suave vuelo. El Saiyayin lo miró llegar, no puso oposición alguna de qué se sentará a su lado, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

Trunks lo acompañó allí durante varios minutos hasta que su padre rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Ya te marchas?- preguntó sin mirarlo

\- En dos días. – respondió el joven.

El silencio se adueñó nuevamente de la escena, hasta que Trunks del futuro volvió a hablar.

\- Aun no me acostumbro a tanta quietud.

Vegeta lo miró durante un instante y rápidamente volvió su vista al horizonte.

\- Yo tampoco- confesó sorpresivamente el Saiyayin.

Trunks no sabía que decirle a su padre. Quería darle alguna palabra de ánimo, pero no quería que él la percibiera como lástima, o algo que lo molestara o incomodara. Sabía que debía marcharse pronto, y que su madre debería lidiar con todo eso. Quería ayudarla con Vegeta, pero no sabía cómo.

La calma de la tarde era imponente. Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a inundar el paisaje lejano y el sol ya había emprendido su partida.

\- Tu madre te está buscando- le señaló su padre

Trunks pensó qué tal vez era una mentira para que lo dejara solo, pero al cabo de unos instantes escuchó la voz de Bulma pronunciar su nombre.

\- Te veré en la cena- le dijo a Vegeta, aunque la probabilidad de que no apareciera a comer era muy alta.

El joven voló rápidamente a la ventana abierta donde su madre aguardaba por él. Tenía a su versión más pequeña en brazos, mirándolo curioso y expectante.

Su madre se apartó para darle el espacio necesario para ingresar a la casa, y el cálido aire de la habitación lo inundó.

\- ¿Alguna mejoría?- preguntó Bulma

\- Nada notable.- contestó decepcionado el joven

\- Ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Está muy molesto consigo mismo.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que… quiero hacer algo por él.

\- Cariño…- exclamó su madre mientras se acercaba a él, luego de dejar a Trunks pequeño en una cunita con juguetes.- Vegeta tiene su propio tiempo. Es suficiente con saber que su hijo es poderoso y un gran jovencito.

\- Me siento impotente…

\- Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

\- Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con él – confesó Trunks

\- Sería fantástico, pero sabes que debes regresar.

\- No me refiero a ahora.- comenzó a explicar mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules anhelantes- Hubiese querido crecer con él. Tener recuerdos de niño en compañía de mi padre.

Bulma lo observó, como si el tiempo hubiese congelado esa escena en su mente. El Vegeta del futuro había muerto, pero en el presente las cosas podían ser distintas.

Como era previsto el Saiyayin no apareció a cenar. Desde la batalla con Cell que Vegeta llegaba ya entrada la noche y se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando Bulma ya se encontraba dormida. Era como si estuviese evitando a todo el mundo.

Ella lo sintió acomodarse a su lado aunque sabía que probablemente no dormiría demasiado. Bulma se dio vuelta para abrazarlo, simulando estar suficientemente dormida como para no conversar. El Saiyayin la ayudó a acodarse en sus brazos y extendió la colcha para cubrir la espalda de la mujer.

Bulma aun estaba despierta. Lo oía suspirar una vez tras otra. Entendía a su hijo cuando decía que quería hacer algo por él, pero no sabía qué. Ella sentía lo mismo.

Él volteó su cuerpo en dirección a Bulma, con una de sus manos la tomó por la cintura y la acercó. Ella estaba cerca de su cuello, respirando su peculiar aroma, envuelta por su imponente pecho y su brazo.

\- Se que estás despierta- le confesó él.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- No realmente.

El silencio reinó la habitación durante unos minutos.

\- De acuerdo – exclamó Bulma antes de besar el pecho del Saiyayin y nuevamente acomodarse para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Ella sentía que las ganas de saber más sobre ese proceso interno de Vegeta la volvían loca, pero presionarlo solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Ya se le iba a ocurrir algo para mejorar esa situación.

Trunks del futuro volvió a su época. Bulma le había ordenado que no se preocupara, que debía poner su atención en su verdadero hogar.

\- Parece que tu versión futura ya se fue – le dijo Bulma al pequeño Trunks- Volvemos a ser tu padre, tu y yo.

\- Pa,pa,pa- balbuceó el niño

\- Para variar, podrías mencionar a tu madre de vez en cuando.- Dijo en voz alta Bulma, sabiendo que su bebé no la comprendería y que aun no sabía decir "mamá".

Desde que había nacido Trunks, ella había dedicado gran parte del tiempo de crianza intentando suplantar la figura paterna que Vegeta postergaba por prepararse para enfrentar a los androides. Sin embargo, la charla con Trunks del futuro le había abierto los ojos: había cosas que nunca podría hacer en nombre de Vegeta. Un padre es un padre, y nada podría reemplazarlo nunca.

En algún momento el recuperaría el ánimo, las ganas de entrenar nuevamente, volvería a su vida habitual y podría empezar a tener un rol más activo como padre.

Las semanas pasaban una tras otra, el año se acercaba a su fin y los progresos fueron ínfimos. Vegeta volvió a rondar la casa con mayor frecuencia, pero aun no emitía comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido o lo que sentía. Hacia meses que no prendía la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma miraba a su hijo jugando con los juguetes que su abuelito había construido para él. El niño tenía la capacidad de sacarle una sonrisa aún en los peores momentos. Pasar tiempo con él era agotador físicamente, pero le llenaba de energía vital. Lo escuchaba balbucear con sus artefactos y esto la hacía reír.

\- Si Vegeta que Trunks puede ser tan sanador- se decía Bulma. Sin embargo, su reflexión le daría una idea.

La navidad estaba muy cerca. Si bien Bulma amaba los días festivos porque eran un buen motivo para reunir a sus seres más cercanos y queridos para compartir deliciosa comida, regalos, juegos y comportarse como una gran anfitriona, esta vez, la navidad podía ser una oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan. Una estrategia que la obligaba a apostarlo todo.

Sus padres pasarían la nochebuena con su hermana Taitsu, por lo que no habría nadie en la Corporación Cápsula, elemento necesario para darle posibilidades de éxito a su plan.

Sabía que Vegeta no le daba importancia a ninguna clase de fiesta u "ocasión especial". Intentar organizar un festejo solo para ellos tres sería una pérdida de tiempo, para el Saiyayin sería como una noche más.

Sin embargo, Bulma pensaba que alejarse de su hogar, dejando a Vegeta y Trunks solos durante unos días podría ser más productivo, aunque eso significara sacrificar su navidad.

Es por ello que a dos días de la nochebuena Bulma hizo la valija y se inventó una excusa para salir de la casa. Pasaría unos días en la casita del bosque que sus padres tenían a unas ciudades de distancia.

\- Me llamaron de urgencia de la corporación SKU. Dicen que los motores se están dañando por una falla mecánica y me necesitan allá.- mintió Bulma.

Vegeta había salido de la ducha y estaba buscando una remera en uno de los cajones. La miró rápidamente, como si le preguntara qué significaba esa noticia.

\- Debo irme ya. Volveré en 3 días. Tienes todo lo necesario para cuidar de Trunks y cocinar para ti.

\- ¿Vas a dejar al niño aquí?- preguntó Vegeta con preocupación.

\- Está habiendo fallas graves, hay riesgo de explosión, radiación, y quién sabe qué más. No es lugar para un niño, es peligroso, ¿Cómo voy a llevarlo?- respondió Bulma con énfasis.

La mujer agarró su valija y se dispuso a despedir a Trunks, no dejándole a Vegeta tiempo para replicar ni para pensar en ideas alternativas.

\- Adiós corazón, te quedas con tu papá. – le dijo al pequeño antes de darle un beso.

Bulma sabía que su hijo no era un bebé ordinario, era mitad Saiyayin, sin embargo, eso no hacía que se preocupara menos por él. Sabía que Vegeta no dejaría que le sucediera nada malo, pero eso no significaba que lo tuviera como ella lo solía tener. Admitía qué tal vez estaba siendo sobreprotectora, pero también pensaba que podía pasar frío o necesitar que le cambiaran los pañales con mayor regulariadad, o que le den de comer más seguido, o tal vez solo un poco de calidez familiar. Sin embargo, este era el plan. Todo o nada. Y ya estaba en acción. Tal vez la navidad le trajera el milagro que necesitaban.

Bulma subió a su nave, se despidió de Vegeta agitando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa. El Saiyayin la había acompañado a la puerta y observó cómo se marchaba. Tres días. Eso había dicho su mujer.

Vegeta volvió a la cocina donde su bebé lo esperaba en su sillita ridícula. El Saiyayin solo lo miró y el niño lo siguió con la mirada.

Vegeta preparó los artefactos necesarios para hacer la cena. No estaba del todo seguro si debía preparar algo para el niño. Tampoco sabía qué podía comer como niño mitad Saiyayin, mitad humano de esa edad. Al final optó por compartirle los alimentos más suaves, pero el niño miraba anhelante la carne.

\- ¿Puedes comer esto?- exclamó finalmente Vegeta.

El niño no respondió por obvias razones, sin embargo, su deseo por comer lo mismo que su padre no cesó.

\- ¿Qué dice tu madre al respecto eh?

\- Pa, pa, pa- balbuceaba el pequeño mientras movía sus brazos ansioso.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Vegeta mientras cortaba un pequeño pedazo de carne.

El niño probó la carne gustoso. Le era difícil de comer, pero eso no lo detendría.

\- No se porque dudo tanto. Tienes sangre Saiyayin, esto no debería ser un problema para ti.- le comentaba al satisfecho bebé- Todo es culpa de tu sobreprotectora madre.

Vegeta lavó las manos del pequeño y lo llevó a la cuna. Usualmente Trunks a esa hora ya se encontraba dormido.

Colocó al niño en la cuna, pero se negaba a quedarse allí.

\- Es hora de dormir.- intentaba convencerlo.

Cuando el niño se distrajo con un juguete Vegeta se apresuró a marcharse de la habitación, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerró, Trunks comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El Saiyayin lo ignoró y se marchó a su dormitorio que estaba ubicado al lado. " Ya se tranquilizará" pensaba, pero no fue así, y se vio en la obligación de ir en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó

El niño estaba rojo de llorar. Cuando vio a su padre se calmó y extendió sus bracitos para que lo alzara. El Saiyayin lo tomó en brazos y él se acomodó rápidamente sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?

Cuando el niño se calmó, Vegeta intentó acostarlo nuevamente pero volvió a alterarse. El Saiyayin comprendió que no tendría más remedio que llevarlo con él. Lo acomodó en el lado de la cama donde Bulma dormía. Él se acurrucó enseguida y Vegeta comprendió que permanecería allí esa noche.

\- ¿La extrañas? – dijo un tanto para su bebé como para él mismo.

La casa era bastante silenciosa sin Bulma rondando por ella, especialmente en esa noche tan calma y gélida.

Vegeta se acostó al lado de Trunks y ambos cayeron dormidos rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño bebé despertó a su padre con sus repetidos movimientos. Hacia diferentes ruidos con su boca y estaba muy inquieto.

\- Bajemos a desayunar- le propuso su padre.

Al estar en la cocina, Vegeta cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que permanecer junto a él. En los últimos meses solía marcharse de la casa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora no podría hacerlo estando al cuidado del niño. El clima era muy frío en esa época.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer todo el día contigo aquí? ¿Qué haces tú todo el día?

Vegeta se llevó al niño al living, donde lo acomodó con los juguetes que estaban al alcance y se recostó en el sillón a pensar. Se daba cuenta de que para vivir allí, sabía muy poco de la rutina de la casa y de su familia. No conocía a su hijo, ni sus preferencias o sus actividades. Se sentía un extraño.

A las dos horas de haber partido, Bulma llegó a la cabaña de sus padres. Siempre le había gustado la vista que ese lugar ofrecía. Ese horizonte verde que se desplegaba por doquier y el aroma a naturaleza que invadía todos los espacios, mientras se disfrutaba del calor de la madera y del chocolate caliente en el interior de la casa.

Se preguntó cómo pasarían esos días. Tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta saliera de ese estado inanimado y de que pudiese acercarse más a Trunks. A pesar de ello, los miedos y la preocupación la invadían de todas formas. Qué haría si las cosas continuaban igual. Sin embargo, intentó no pensar en ello y buscó rápidamente algo con que distraerse. Había llevado material de trabajo, por lo que enseguida se puso a hacer lo que mejor podía: inventar tecnología.

Vegeta sentía que los minutos pasaban lento. Había encendido la televisión, para provocar algún sonido además de su voz. Miró por la ventana y una fina capa de nieve descansaba sobre los edificios y el suelo. Volvió su vista hacia Trunks y comprendió que esos días serían eternos y aburridos.

Después del almuerzo Trunks se durmió y Vegeta decidió que volvería a la cámara de gravedad. Cuando entrenaba las horas pasaban como un chasquido.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato entrenando comenzó a inquietarse por cómo estaría su hijo. Fue rápidamente a verlo y continuaba dormido, pero de tanto en tanto, el mismo pensamiento lo inundaba y supo que no podría entrenar tranquilo.

Fue en busca del niño, quien al verlo comenzó a reír.

\- Debes estar contento… me tienes como a un esclavo.

En ese momento, a Vegeta se le ocurrió la idea de seguir entrenando sin aumentar la gravedad , para poder introducir al niño a la cámara y vigilarlo.

Vegeta lanzaba golpes y patadas y los ojos de su hijo se iluminaban.

\- ¿Te gusta la pelea? Es tu sangre Saiyayin la que te impulsa– explicaba Vegeta.- O tal vez heredaste la parte violenta de tu madre. No lo sé.

El niño se movía ansioso en su pequeño corralito mientras pronunciaba sílabas sin sentido.

\- Esa palabra que acabas de decir significa "bosque" en mi idioma.

Trunks continuaba hablando en su propia lengua y nervioso por la rutina de su padre.

\- ¿Apani ki yud'dha karat sikhatē cäna?- le preguntó repentinamente Vegeta.

El pequeño lo miró sorprendió, como si supiese que esa no era su lengua.

\- Eres un príncipe de la realeza Saiyayin también. Tal vez deberías aprender el idioma de tu raza.

Vegeta se percató del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había hablando en su lengua. Ya no había planeta, ni saiyayines. Esa idea le dió escalofríos.

\- Fue culpa de la debilidad. No ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Freezer.

Se sentía frustrado nuevamente.

\- Así es Trunks: entrenas, te haces fuerte, luego enfrentas a tus enemigos y pierdes. Si tienes muy mala suerte, aparece alguien inferior y te demuestra que eres más débil de lo que creías.

El bebé había comenzado a intentar librarse del corralito para acercarse a su padre y sus "juegos".

\- Te aconsejo que te rindas ahora. No podrás ganar- le explicaba Vegeta mientras lo miraba con desdén.

De repente, uno de los plásticos del corralito cedió y Trunks escapó. El Saiyayin lo miró como sorpresa. Era tenaz, y un iluso también. Sin embargo, Vegeta recordó que su propia tenacidad siempre lo había sacado adelante. " Y también me llevó al fracaso" se repetía.

Al levantar a Trunks, quien se había ubicado en sus pies, notó que necesitaría otro cambio de pañal. Vegeta lo llevo a bañarse junto a él. El Saiyayin pensaba que de esa forma sería más fácil y ordenado, pero el bebé chapoteaba, jugaba con el agua y se reía constantemente.

\- Eres muy fácil de satisfacer. En cierta medida me recuerdas a tu madre.

\- Mmmm..- repetía Trunks con dificultad.

Al notar que el baño no sería relajante, Vegeta se levantó, seco al niño, tomó una toalla para él y volvió al dormitorio.

Cenaron rápidamente, con la misma rutina de la noche anterior, aunque esta vez preparó algo especialmente para el bebé.

Vegeta llevó al niño a la cuna, pero ni bien apoyó el pañal en la cuna comenzó a refunfuñar y el Saiyayin supo que debía volver a llevarlo con él. Al llegar, lo dejó en el lugar que Bulma ocupaba y se lanzó a su lado mientras miraba el techo y pensaba. Las charlas con Trunks removían muchas cosas en su interior.

El niño se revolvía en la cama y se reía mientras miraba a su padre.

\- Eres muy inexperto aun, pero cuando crezcas sabrás que la realidad no es lo que te gustaría. Ahora piensas que soy buena compañía y te diviertes conmigo, pero tal vez en unos años pienses que soy el peor padre que te podría haber tocado. Un padre que prefiere pelear que pasar tiempo contigo.

En ese momento se percató de que ya no tenía con quien pelear. Por lo menos no en la Tierra. Goku estaba muerto. Ya no podía demostrar que podía vencer a ese idiota. Se había marchado impune, después de tantas humillaciones. No le había dado oportunidad de una revancha.

De repente, sintió que su pequeño hijo se acercó y acostó su cabeza en su pecho. Vegeta instintivamente apoyó su mano sobre la espalda desnuda y suave de su bebé.

\- Estupido Kakarotto.

\- Ka- o - to- repetió Trunks.

\- ¿A ti también te cae mal? Creo nos podemos llevar mejor de lo que pensaba.- señaló Vegeta mientras libraba una pequeña sonrisa ladina y cerraba los ojos para buscar el sueño.

Bulma hacía uso de su tiempo trabajando, pero de vez en cuando la ansiedad la obligaba a levantarse de la silla y dar vueltas por la casa.

\- Ya sé- se dijo- Mis padres deben tener un árbol de navidad por aquí.

Efectivamente así era, solo que los adornos era nuevos y aún estaban en sus cajas. Cuando Bulma se decidió a desempolvarlos, notó que aún no tenían los ganchos para prenderlos al árbol, por lo que se vio en la situación de colocar una cinta en cada uno de los adornos.

\- ¿Por qué el árbol es tan grande?- se quejaba- ¿No se podían comprar uno más chico?

Bulma pasó la tarde decorando y refunfuñando, pero al terminar, la sala de la cabaña se veía más colorido y menos solitario.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó antes que el niño. Se marchó a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, antes de despertarlo, pero al volver al dormitorio el bebé lloraba asustado. Al ver a su padre empezó a tranquilizarse y abrió sus brazos para que él lo consolara. Al levantar al niño, este se tranquilizó y el episodio de llantos terminó.

Vegeta se sentía desconcertado. Aún no se acostumbraba a que hubiese personas que se sintieran a salvo junto a él, que desearan sus abrazos y su atención. No le temía, ni lo rechazaba.

\- Ya cálmate– le ordenó mientras mi acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Trunks se agarró fuerte de la ropa de Vegeta y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron en la cocina. Sentía esas manitas fuertes del pequeño aferrarse a él.

\- ¿Por qué te asustaste? ¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó- Aprenderás a lidiar con las cosas que te dan miedo ya que allí está la verdadera fortaleza.

Su hijo lo miraba con sus ojitos azules. Esa miraba heredada de su madre: tan esperanzada y brillante.

\- No importa la edad que tengas, siempre tendrás desafíos y siempre vas a estar batallando. – le explicó antes de acariciar su cabeza.- Me vas a acompañar a entrenar. Tienes sangre de guerrero, aprenderás aún mirando.

Así fue como fueron juntos a la cámara de gravedad. Trunks estaba en el corralito y su padre le daba lecciones de pelea.

\- En primer lugar, nunca le des a tu oponente el mensaje de que no eres más fuerte que él. No te dejes llevar por la energía que sientas, puede incrementarse con facilidad.

Trunks le prestaba su total atención, como si realmente entendiera lo que le estaba explicando. Horas pasaron juntos, hasta que el pañal del bebé dijo "basta", y él hambre también se hizo presente.

Cenaron algo rápidamente y luego El Saiyayin bañó a Trunks, quien se sintió a gusto con su ropa limpia. Luego de eso lo sentó en una pequeña sillita y Vegeta se metió en la bañera. Su hijo lo miraba, como si estuviese ansioso porque ya saliera.

\- No me mires así. No soy tan grandioso como piensas. No pude derrotar a ese bicho asqueroso y por mi culpa moriste.

Trunks solo lo miraba y balbuceaba. No le importaba todo lo que a su padre le preocupaba. Vegeta salió de la bañera y luego de secarse, se trasladó junto al niño a la cama.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que soy capaz de protegerte? Ya demostré que no lo soy. No soy capaz de cuidarme ni a mi mismo.¿Quién te metió en la cabeza la idea de que valgo algo?- expresaba con energía mientras buscaba ropa en su armario.

\- Mmmm….- empezó a balbucear

\- ¿Tu madre?-

\- Ma, ma- pronunció finalmente entre risas.

Vegeta se dio cuenta en ese instante que su esposa se había dedicado a transmitirle el cariño, la esperanza y la admiración que ella tenía por él. Mientras él se lamentaba y victimizaba, ella había sostenido la familia completa.

Era cierto que las cosas con Cell habían salido mal, pero si nadie lo hubiese derrotado, las cosas hubiesen sido peor. Lo hubiese perdido todo.

En esos dos días, su hijo le había enseñado que no podía darse por vencido. Necesitaba volverse más fuerte, aunque Kakarotto ya no estuviese allí. La tenacidad de Trunks le recordó quién era él realmente: Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyayines. No podía bajar los brazos pasara lo que pasara.

De repente, fuertes sonidos salieron de la televisión del dormitorio, llamando la atención de Vegeta. "Feliz Navidad" decian. El Saiyayin sabía que todo lo que llevara "feliz o felices" era lo que Bulma y demás humanos llamaban una ocasión "especial".

Sabía que ella se había visto obligada a marcharse, pero seguramente hubiese querido pasarla con ellos.

\- Trunks, es hora de abrigarse. – le dijo a su hijo.

Vegeta tomó a su hijo, lo escondió en su campera, y salió volando rápidamente de la corporación. La noche era fría, pero no tardaría más de unos minutos. Bulma no estaba lejos, considerando la capacidad de vuelo del saiyayin.

La mujer estaba en el sillón de la cabaña, con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, mirando las luces del arbolito prenderse o apagarse. Extrañaba su casa, las risas de su hijo, el calor de su esposo. Estaba allí, en esa solitaria cabaña, en esa noche fría, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que esperar. Estaba ansiosa por volver, pero a la vez temerosa.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bulma se sobresaltó. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora y en ese lugar?. Miró por la ventana, y al ver de quién se trataba se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Vegeta!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Son incontables las cosas que pasaron por la cabeza de la peliazul en tan solo unos segundos. Sorpresivamente, la pequeña cabeza de su hijo asomó por la campera del saiyayin y la miró alegremente.

\- ¡Trunks!

\- Si no estás trabajando, ¿por qué no volviste a casa?- preguntó Vegeta.

\- Lo siento, Vegeta, es solo que… pensé que disfrutarían un tiempo para ustedes solos. – explicó Bulma un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿No es hoy uno de esos días especiales?- dijo el Saiyayin con su inocencia extraterrestre. – No suena como una ocasión en donde te marcharías.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida. No espera que él supiera que ese día era navidad, o que le importara cómo lo pasaría ella.

\- Si, es verdad- reconoció luego de soltar una blanca sonrisa- Pero ustedes son más importante que cualquier día festivo.

En ese momento, Vegeta fue consiente de que su esposa había estado más preocupada de lo que él había imaginado.

\- Quítate la campera – le ordeno mientras tomaba a Trunks y lo desabrigaba- Te traeré una taza de chocolate.

Vegeta se acomodó en el increíble sillón que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, permitiéndole ver los enormes ventanales que interrumpían las paredes de madera. Era un lugar muy acogedor y llamativo. Nunca había visto una construcción así.

Bulma regresó rápidamente. Colocó a Trunks en una cunita que tenía entre las cápsulas que llevaba con ella y luego se acomodó al lado de su esposo.

\- ¿Cómo la pasaron sin mí estos dias?- preguntó mientras le extendía la taza.

\- Nos las apañamos.

\- Trunks parece feliz. – dijo mientras lo miraba reír con uno de sus ositos de peluche.

\- Lo es.- agregó mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa junto al sillón.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta para recostarse sobre su brazo. Extrañaba el contacto con él y sentir la calidez que desprendía de su cuerpo.

\- No tenía planeado pasar la navidad con ustedes, pero aún así tengo regalos.- señaló la mujer.

Vegeta se mantuvo dubitativo. Los regalos de Bulma podía ser la cosa más humanamente ridícula, o la inversión científica más innovadora. Por fortuna, esta vez era del segundo grupo.

Bulma se había levantado a buscar un artefacto que descansaba sobre la mesa que usaba para trabajar.

\- No hubo tiempo de envolverlo- se disculpó mientras le entregaba- Es un potenciador de gravedad portátil. Necesito fabricarle una malla para que se pueda colocar en las muñecas o los tobillos. No sé. Ahí decides tú cómo usarlo.

Vegeta miraba con curiosidad el regalo. Hacia mucho tiempo no sentía el deseo de entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

Cuando levantó la vista, Bulma lo miraba expectante. Allí estaba ella, con sus ojos profundos y su sonrisa cálida. Definitivamente Trunks se parecía mucho a su madre.

\- Gracias- susurró.- ¿Por qué piensas que voy a seguir entrenando?

\- Porque es parte de ti. No concibo la idea de un Vegeta que no quiere entrenar y volverse más fuerte. Es como imaginarme a mí, alejada de la ciencia.

\- Kakarotto ya no está. Soy el más fuerte ahora.

\- ¡Ay, Vegeta, por favor! ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerme la idea absurda de que estás conforme con tu nivel de pelea actual?. Soy la persona que más te conoce en el universo.

\- Tal vez no me conoces tanto – le dijo evasivamente.

\- Los saiyayines no dejan de entrenar ni siquiera cuando mueren. – agregó Bulma calmadamente – Lo que pasó fue una mierda, Vegeta. Pero no puedes dejar que defina tu destino.

Vegeta la miró con resignación. En su interior sabía que quería volver a entrenar, quería ser el más fuerte, quería enseñarle a su hijo a pelear.

\- Siempre te molestó que entrenara demasiado.

\- Y eso va a seguir de la misma forma. Quiero que entrenes, pero también quiero que pases tiempo conmigo y con Trunks. Te quiero y son egoísta, pero no lo suficiente como para transformarte en algo que no eres o que te haga miserable.

Las palabras de su esposa eran confortables y sinceras. Él también la quería, y esa conversación se lo recordó. Era la mujer más extraordinaria del universo, y la persona perfecta para estar con él. El Saiyayin rodeó la cintura de Bulma y la acercó para tener su boca al alcance. Le dio un beso corto y rudo. Bulma lo devolvió con mayor suavidad para luego pasar a un beso largo e intenso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la pasión los había llevado a acariciarse como en ese momento lo hacían. Las caricias sobre la ropa se volvían persistentes y la piel empezaba a erizarse mientras los latidos aumentaban. Vegeta había posado sus dedos en los botones de la camisa de Bulma cuando los planes se torcieron.

\- Mamá

Bulma se sorprendió y rápidamente soltó a Vegeta para mirar a su pequeño hijo, quien la observaba ansioso e inquieto.

\- Ese niño…- bufó el Saiyayin.

\- ¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma mientras se apresuraba a ir en busca de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué? Admite que es bastante inoportuno

\- No me refería a eso…- señaló Bulma con una enorme sonrisa y al niño en brazos. – Acaba de llamarme "mamá ". Es el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Vegeta también se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, monito?- preguntaba ella a su pequeño- ¿Qué llama tu atención?

Trunks señaló la ventana con su grueso bracito y miró el cielo. Había comenzado a nevar. Bulma tomó al niño en brazos y lo acercó al vidrio para viera con mayor claridad. Vegeta rodeó la espalda de su mujer y también se unió al espectáculo de la nieve.

\- Le niño se irá a dormir pronto, no te preocupes – calmó ella al Saiyayin.

\- No importa- respondió él con una sonrisa ladina.

"Una blanca y fría navidad", pensó Bulma, "Pero la más cálida de todas"

Los milagros de navidad si existían, y las cosas no podían ser mejor que en ese preciso momento. Ninguno de los tres necesitaba otra cosa que no estuviese dentro de ese pequeña burbuja nevada.

Fin

—-

gracias por leer. se agradecen cometarios.

espero que les haya gustado la historia y perdón si la encuentran un poco estática, es dificil tener de protagonista a un bebé.

si alguno habla el idioma bengalí, perdón por usarlo como lengua oficial de lls saiyayines.

les deseo unas felices fiestas. abrazo

tsuyu-san


End file.
